psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PsykJames/My Advice
Hey everyone irts me psykjames and i have some advice that can put this wikia on top. First the design aeriously needs to change do you know my reaction to seeing the black design when i clicked out of the web browser just to breathe and recoup some air i freaked me out THAT much. Just think about the message that it gives ill tell you the message i get, when i look at the design i think of evil withches darkness and curses. but psi isn't that psi is light nature it can be in electricity fire water ice even the univere it self but if people think its evil and stuff they won't see all the stuff we see they're just going to be repelled they need to see that psi is not dark and evil but it's interesting and all we are missing is a bright vivid colorful design that attracts people. Next the pages we used to have nearly 300 pages but they were deleted for one reason or another we just got over 100 pages. Seriously people there are hundereds possibly thousands of psychic powers and abilities alone imagine if we had that plus a few videos and step by step tutorials and think do not just think about kinetis abilities what about spells and magic and the art of divination i can put and revove curses from people but where are the people supposed to learn. I know our pages were deleted for a reason but that dosen't mean there's nothing else to write about and also give some history behind the abilities like on sparring i belive there was i forgotten tribe mentioned. That is what intrigues people and has them always coming back for more i mean just think about it you can go anywhere else to learn about psi abilities but adding history and explaining it clearly would make us unique and thereby attractive. The chat room the chatrooms design should change but hold on and wait this may seem a bit major but what if we had more than video chat what if we would speak through mics and listen to each other speaking and if we had video chat and why not both we could have options so that when you click on the chat you can ethier choose webcam voice chat or regular and even if you choose regular you can still see people who use videochat and hear those with mics and we can keep the pm system because of course we all have secrets but i feel that this new chat idea would make us closer and for new people we would apper as warmer kinder people and it would be nice to see each other maybe we could show each other our abilities and help each other. Our accounts should have more features and options than they currently do we should even be able to make our own tutorials and post them on pages and blogs. that's it i hope this advice really put our wikia at a 10 and don't forget it has potential. Please comment! ^_^ Category:Blog posts